The Misunderstood Acrosian
by TundraSwamps
Summary: Frieza isn't the evil tyrant we all think he is. Something happened to him making everyone thinking he is but they misunderstood him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. Also this is my first story so tell me anything to make it better.

* * *

Frieza's body was floating in space. "That damn monkey... He'll pay..." He whispered.

King Cold's ship arrived where Namek use to be. "Find my son." King Cold yelled.

The soilders were looking everywhere to find him but they couldn't.

"Sir, W-we can't find him" one of the soilders hesitated to say.

"My son would not be taken out by such a weak explosion." King Cold said. "Find him now!" Cold yelled breaking a hole of glass infront of him, sucking some soilders in.

"We found him, sir!" One of the soilders yelled.

"Bring him on the ship now." Cold said.

The soilders after awhile finally got Frieza on the ship.

"Sir" a soilder said, "H-he's injured..." The soilder said in fear.

"Tell the scientist to repair his body immediately." King Cold responded.

* * *

After a little while, the scientist finally completed Frieza's new body.

"With his new body, he'll be stronger and be able to reach new limits." A scientist exclaimed.

Frieza sat up and looked at King Cold. "Father, I want to go to Earth."

"Why?" Cold asked?

" I want to visit a Saiyan" Frieza replyed in an angry tone. Frieza never really liked his "father" after he did something to him as a kid.

"Hmm." Cold thought. "Fine, CHANGE CORSE!" He yelled.

* * *

When King Cold's ship landed on Earth, Frieza yelled "Bring me one of those stupid Monkeys ALIVE, nothing, or no one else."

The soilders went running off.

"Why just the Saiyans, and are you blowing up this planet after because it better be quick." Cold asked, while the soilders were being killed by a mysterious warrior.

"Father..." Frieza said in an angry and annoyed voice.

* * *

A/N: That's all. Next chapter will be much better, trust me. I hoped you enjoyed!


	2. Frieza joins the Z Fighters?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. Also I want to thank lolthatsme101 for the review, and this chapter may be weird because I made random stuff up about Frieza and what may have made him evil if he wasn't always evil.

* * *

"Father..." Frieza said in an angry and annoyed voice. "If we're asking questions let me ask you some then." Frieza said. "When you adopted Cooler, and me, was our true dad evil?" Frieza asked.

"No, so he was weak." Cold responded

"So being good means you're weak? So my Sensei when I was young was weak because he wasn't evil?" Frieza asked.

"Yes Frieza, where are you going with this?" Cold asked

"I'm done being truly evil like you, this doesn't mean I'll try to kill those fools that ruined my wish, people who get in my way, and especially that monkey." Frieza said.

"This is exactly the reason I killed your father, to keep you from being weak, but looks like I didn't do a good enough job. I always knew some how you would become weak and soft." King cold chuckled as he said that.

Frieza didn't say anything, he just walked away back to the ship.

"Where do you think you're going Frieza?" King Cold said firing a ki blast at him.

Frieza turned around and saw the blast coming right at his face. He jumped and barley dodged it.

* * *

"What do you think is happening down there?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know." Responded Vegeta, "But Frieza and his dad are still alive."

Suddenly someone appeared right in front of them. "Hello" the mysterious warrior said, "Follow me to find Goku, it looks like Frieza and the other guy are busy fighting." He then started walking away.

"Should we trust him?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know Krillin, but there's a chance my dad might be there, so I'm going to go.

They all agreed they were going to trust the warrior and followed him.

* * *

"That's it." Frieza said powering up.

King Cold powered up too, and flew right in front Frieza, kicking him in the skull. Frieza got up and punched Cold in the face.

"Well Frieza looks like you're not that weak, but not strong enough." Cold said while grabbing Frieza and putting his tail around his neck, chocking him.

"Agh" Frieza said gasping for air.

"Well guess this is goodbye." Cold said

Frieza then remember something about his fight on Namek with the Saiyan. He looked at Cold's tail and bit it.

"Agh, you-" was all Cold could say before Frieza blasted a blast through his chest.

Cold coughed up a little blood and exclaimed "Frieza, please don't kill me. I'm sorry, please."

Frieza wanted to kill him, but couldn't. Even though after everything he did, he was still technically his father, and taken care of him while he was young. "My Sensei may have been a better father than you, but I'll spare you because anyway you'll be stranded here and probably die of blood lost." Frieza said smirking while walking back to the ship."

"Fool." Cold said shooting a ki past Frieza at the ship, making it exploded. The explosion destroyed almost everything on the ship.

Frieza's left arm injured, look at Cold. He was died from the explosion because he used all his ki to blow it up.

"Gr" Frieza said. "Can't trust anyone, they will just end up betraying you." Frieza walked back to where the ship was.

* * *

The mysterious warrior known as Trunks told Goku everything and gave him his medicine. "Also Frieza is still alive.. Track him down by sensing his Ki. I'm going back to my time. I'll see you in three years." Trunks said flying away.

"Hm Frieza's still here, maybe we should go and find him quickly, before he does something." Goku thought.

* * *

Frieza saw an important container that he needed for his survival cause he thought he may be on this planet until he can get his hands on a ship. He then saw people coming towards him.

"Dammit it's that monkey. I can't fight him in this position." Frieza thought.

"Frieza!" Goku screamed, landing right in front of him. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to blow up the planet yet."

"You idiot monkey. The only reason I haven't blown up this planet yet is because I'm stuck on this dumb planet also." Frieza replied.

"Oh... Well if you're stuck here. You're going to have to live with us, to make sure you stay out of trouble. Bulma has the ship ready since I can feel your Ki is low."

"I got better things to do than being with a damn monkey and I don't need your help.."

"Frieza, get on the ship." Goku said.

"No monkey I won't let you tell me what to do."

"Frieza..." Goku said, grabbing Frieza's arm.

"Agh" Frieza said smacking his hand off his arm. "Don't touch me filthy monkey."

"Hmm" Goku thought., he then grabbed Frieza's right arm, and squeezed it so he couldn't get out.

"Let go of me monkey!" Frieza screamed.

"Sorry Frieza." Goku said. "You wouldn't do what I said, so I'm going to force you." Goku then looked at the container Frieza dropped. "What's this"? He asked.

"None of your concern, now let go of me so I can grab it. Frieza responded

"No I'll grab it and give it to you when we get on the ship. Goku said, grabbing the container.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed. I'm sorry if the fighting scene wasn't that great. If you have questions ask me. Thanks again to lolthatsme101 for the review!


	3. Goku's roommate

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters. Also I saw some mistakes I did on chapter two that I'll fix when I figure out how, and I want to thank Knight25 for the review. Also I don't know really what genre this story is yet so if you could leave a review and help me decide that would be great.

* * *

On the way to the ship, Goku kept thinking about what's in the container Frieza had, but he didn't want to go through it and make Frieza mad since he already hates him.

Once they arrived at the ship, Goku let go of Frieza.

"Where are you taking me monkey?" Frieza asked.

"Uh" Goku replied.

"Goku you don't know where he's staying?!" Bulma said.

"Well I wasn't expecting him staying on Earth..." Goku responded."He could live with me I guess."

"I'd rather die." Frieza whispered.

"Ok I guess to Goku's house." Bulma said.

* * *

"Bye Goku and Gohan." Krillin said. "Make sure to watch Frieza."

"I will Krillin don't worry." Goku responded.

"Hm so this is where I'll be committing suicide." Frieza thought to himself.

"Come on Frieza, let's go in." Goku said.

While walking in ChiChi ran outside.

"Goku you're back!" ChiChi screamed, she then turned to look at Frieza. "Goku... What the hell is this" she said pointing at Frieza.

"That's Frieza, the guy we fought on Namek." Goku replied.

"Goku what is wrong with you. I'm not letting this monster in my house!" ChiChi yelled.

"I'll watch him don't worry! I won't let him hurt anyone."

Frieza was listening to the Earthling's and the Saiyan's conversation. "This stupid monkey and that Earthling need to hurry up." He thought.

"Fine Goku but if he does something I won't hold back on you both." ChiChi said.

"Us both" Goku said. "What do you mean, he would be the one doing it not me."

"Yes but it would be your fault because you let him stayed here." ChiChi responded.

"What does this Earthling think she could do to me?" Frieza thought.

"Ok Frieza follow me in." Goku said.

"Dad are you sure we can trust him?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know Gohan. I feel evil in him, but a lot more rage." Goku responded.

When Frieza walked in the house he felt disgusted. "This house is a mess." Frieza thought.

They walked upstairs and Goku showed him a room. "You'll be staying in this room. Put your stuff... Contained thing in here and come back down stairs. ChiChi is making dinner." Goku then walked downstairs.

Frieza closed the door and looked inside the room. It was different from his planet's , but he could make it work. "When I'm healed I will kill that monkey and everything he loves. He'll pay for what his race did." Frieza walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. "Look what that monkey did to me. I wish I killed them all that one day I blew up their planet." He put the container down in front of the mirror and opened it. He grabbed a bottle of pills and a picture of took one out and swallowed it and put the pills back in the container. "These damn Saiyans. You can never get rid of them." Frieza grabbed the picture and walked to the bed and lied down. He looked at the picture. If only he did something that day. Frieza heard a knock on the door. He got up and put the picture in the container and closed it. He walked to the door and opened it. "What?" He asked. He felt a little lightheaded.

"Are you going to come eat?" Goku asked?

"I'll eat if I want to, now leave me alone." Frieza said walking back to his bed, but before he could get there he collapse and passed out.

"Frieza?" Goku said walking towards him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. For the short time this story has been up, you guys have given great support by favoriting, following and reviewing. Thank you guys very much.


	4. Will Frieza survive?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. I want to thanks Knight25 for the nice reviews, I'll try to make future chapters longer don't worry.

* * *

Goku looked Frieza. He was unconscious. He walked to Frieza's bathroom and saw the container. He tried to open it but whatever he did it was useless. Goku grabbed the container and grabbed Frieza and headed downstairs.

"I'll be back. I'm taking Frieza to Capsule Corp. I'm going to ask Bulma if she can make him better and see if she can try to open this container." Goku said walking out.

"Ok bye dad." Gohan said.

"Wait Goku!" ChiChi yelled.

"What ChiChi?" Goku asked.

"Are you going to eat dinner?" ChiChi responded.

"Oh yeah." Goku said throwing Frieza and the container on the ground. After eating Goku grabbed the container and Frieza and flew to Capsule Corp. On the way he heard a small faint screams he believed were coming from Frieza.

* * *

Frieza was being punched and kicked by a Saiyan.

"Why are you doing this." Frieza asked.

"This is revenge for what you did to my planet." The Saiyan said punching Frieza in the stomach.

"I wouldn't have done to you dumb ass monkey if you didn't mess with me." Frieza responded.

"Well to bad for you. I'm gonna have some fun." The Saiyan said smirking. He then charged at Frieza

* * *

"Agh" Frieza screamed.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Goku asked.

"I don't know Goku, he was probably just tired and is having a nightmare." Bulma said.

"I guess you're right. I guess I'll take him back to my house." Goku responded.

"Ok Goku, be safe." Bulma said.

* * *

"Dad!" Gohan said. "Did you find out what was wrong with him"

"No Gohan." Goku said. "I'll be back down, I'm going to put him back in his bed."

* * *

"What do you want with me Saiyan." Frieza screamed.

"I want to see you suffer." The Saiyan said shooting beams at Frieza who was tied up.

"Just let me go." Frieza yelled.

"Ok hold on." The Saiyan said walking away. He then came back with a sword in his hand. "Ok time to let you go." He said chuckling.

"What are you going to do w- AGHH!" Frieza screamed

The Saiyan was cutting Frieza's tail into little pieces till it couldn't be cut anymore.

"See I let "you" go." The Saiyan said laughing. "Here I'll let you hold my sword." The Saiyan said putting the blade right through Frieza's chest. Frieza started coughing up blood.

"Ok Frieza let's play a game." The Saiyan said. "Pretend I'm a cat and the sword is my claws, and you're the scratching post. Let's begin." The Saiyan said taking the sword out of Frieza's chest, and started using it to cut him.

"Ok new game Frieza. Let's play A fun game of "dodgeball"" The Saiyan said. "You want be able to shoot at me sadly, whatever. Let's begin." The Saiyan said shooting small but powerful blast all over Frieza.

"Hm you aren't talking, so let's play a nice game of Surgeon." The Saiyan laughed. "Ok I'll try to remove your vocal cords. Maybe some other organs, we'll see. Ok Go!" The Saiyan grabbed the sword and sliced Frieza's neck open.

"Aw you're to bloody to play with oh well. Guess this is goodbye then. The Saiyan had a little chuckle.

"What?" Frieza said coughing a little blood. As he said that he saw a blast come right at his face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys.


	5. Frieza's container?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters! Also I'm sorry about last chapter, it felt so much longer when I was typing it than when I was reading it.

* * *

"Agh!" Frieza said sitting up.

"Frieza, are you ok." Goku asked him. "You passed out and you've been screaming a little."

"Why are you in my room? Get out!" Frieza yelled.

"Ok I was just checking on you..." Goku responded.

"I don't care monkey. Get out." Frieza said pointing to the door.

Goku started walking out of the door but before he closed the door he said "If you need anything, ask me."

Frieza then got up and walked to the bathroom. "Like I would need anything from that monkey, wait a second..." Frieza looked where he had the container before, but it wasn't there. "THAT DAMN MONKEY!" Frieza thought. He ran downstairs and found Goku training outside with Gohan.

"Hey-" Goku said before Frieza cut him off.

"Where's my damn container monkey?" Frieza asked.

"Your container... Shit, I think I left it at Capsule Corp."

"You better find that container monkey."

"I will don't worry, I'll go to Capsule Corp after me and Gohan finish training."

"No monkey we're going right now."

"Dad?" Gohan said.

"Ok fine Frieza. I'll be back Gohan." Goku said.

"Ok dad, hurry." Gohan said.

"Ok Frieza follow me to Capsule Corp." Goku said.

* * *

"Hey Goku, Why are you here, and why did you bring Frieza."

"Hey Bulma do-" Goku asked before Frieza interrupted him

again.

"Where is my container earthling." Frieza asked.

"Excuse me?" Bulma said.

"Where is my container Earthling, and I suggest you tell me now." Frieza replied.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that? I don't have to help you." Bulma said

"If you don't get it now I'll kill you."

"Frieza." Goku said. Frieza just ignored him.

"Fine your highness. I don't know where it is, Goku took it when he left." Bulma responded.

Frieza turned to Goku. If looks could kill, not even the Dragon Balls could bring Goku back.

"Monkey.. Where is my container..."

"I don't know... I must of dropped it on the way back." Goku said.

"Find that container monkey, or I'll kill this obnoxious earthling." Frieza said.

"Yeah I'm the obnoxious one. All Goku's been to you is nice and you just call him monkey, all mighty lord." Bulma said.

"Frieza I'll find the container, but if you hurt anyone I won't help you, what's so important about it anyway." Goku said.

"You wouldn't understand monkey." Frieza said.

"Frieza if you tell me what's so important about this container then I'll help you find it."

"I'll just find it by myself then."

"No I won't let you go somewhere with me watching you."

"Don't you have a little monkey at your house, go watch him."

"Goku I'll help him. You go home." Bulma said.

"But Bulma." Goku said.

"No Goku I got it trust me, he knows if he hurts or kills me you'll just kill him and wish me back." Bulma said.

"What if it was an accident earthling, or maybe we run into some creature and it kills you." Frieza exclaimed.

"Whatever you say" Bulma said.

"Ok Bulma... I guess. Let me show you which direction I went to get home.

* * *

"Goku said it should be around here." Bulma said.

Frieza didn't say anything. He just blasted some trees to clear the area.

"You know if you keep blasting, you might blow up your container." Bulma said.

"You know if you shut up, this might be easier earthling. And the container is nearly indestructible." Frieza said.

"Whatever" Bulma exclaimed. "Wait is that it?" She said pointing at a black container.

"Yes it is pathetic earthling." Frieza said, walking to the container and picking it up.

"Why do you gotta be so rude? (Don't you know I'm human too, just kidding) you must have been a spoiled obnoxious brat when you were ruling the galaxy." Bulma said.

"You don't know anything about me, earthling. If you want to know why I'm like this? Blame your monkey friend and his race." Frieza responded grabbing the box and flying away.

"Dammit he's such a brat, but I do wonder what's in that container." Bulma said. "Wait. How am I suppose to get home I can't fly..."

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Ok I'll get it." ChiChi said. ChiChi walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey ChiChi." Bulma said.

"Bulma, why are you here?" ChiChi asked.

"I got lost after helping some obnoxious person find something, then he flew away leaving me there." Bulma replied.

"Oh come on in then." ChiChi said.

"Where's Goku?" Bulma asked.

"He's in the backyard training with Gohan." ChiChi said.

"Oh ok. I need talk to him." Bulma said.

* * *

"Hey Goku, and Gohan." Bulma said.

"Hey Bulma, where's Frieza?" Goku asked.

"He didn't come back?" Bulma asked.

"Not that I believe." Goku said. "What happened?"

Bulma told him the story.

"He just left?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, we need to find him. He could be causing trouble." Bulma said.

"I don't know Bulma... I can't feel his Ki." Goku said.

"What does that mean?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know Bulma." Goku responded.

* * *

A/N: I think this might be might longest chapter yet. Also I'm thinking about doing another story but school is coming up and I'm always busy so we'll see. I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
